dragonballrelatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi-Chi
This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Jamie Chung, see Chi-Chi/Dragonball Evolution. Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters → Z Fighters support Chi-Chi (チチ, Chichi) is the princess of Fire Mountain and the daughter of the Ox-King and Ox-Queen who later marries Goku and becomes the loving mother of Gohan and Goten. She was first introduced as a shy and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, which sometimes causes her to have angry outbursts seen several times throughout the series. Despite this, she has shown her love for Goku and their sons many times throughout the series. Appearance Chi-Chi is a tough woman with long straight black hair with bang and two locks frame her face, a moderately curvaceous figure and a lighter skin color. As a child, Chi-Chi's appearance consisted of a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape and her pink helmet. Chi-Chi kept this appearance until the Piccolo Jr. Saga where she wears a blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. In this appearance she also wore her hair in a ponytail. Nearly all of the clothes Chi-Chi is seen wearing in her adulthood are Chinese dresses and martial arts uniforms. Chi-Chi with blue hair In the first half of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi's primary clothing was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. In the appearance Chi-Chi's hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides. Chi-Chi keeps her hair the same through the Androids Saga but she wears a Purple uniform with pink sleeves and pants. In the Buu Saga she wears a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her hair put into a bun and also wears white Chinese earrings. At the party celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu, she still wears her hair in a bun with long strands on hair framing her face, with pink lipstick, and wears a pink collared shirt, along with white pearl earrings and a pearl necklace and wears white slacks and black high heels. During the very end of Dragon Ball Z, after the 10-year gap after Kid Buu's defeat, Chi-Chi wears a red uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back as well as having her hair in a ponytail. Chi-Chi's appearance in Dragon Ball GT consists of a pink uniform with light green sleeves, a turquoise sash, violet pants and black shoes and gold Chinese earrings. Her hairstyle is much different and her hair is cut shorter as well. Personality As a child, Chi-Chi was very shy and often thought about who she would marry. Despite being the daughter of the Ox-King, who had a reputation of being terrifying, she was shown to be the opposite of him, as she was shown to be of pure heart by being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. During fighting, she is often scared and defeats her opponent while crying. Chi-Chi's personality changed when she became an adult, especially after marrying Goku and having her son Gohan. She is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective, controlling, but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. She is also shown to be mentally clumsy at times, such as when she hits Krillin in the head with a door, thinking he is Gohan. Although Chi-Chi is often seen yelling at Goku over fighting, or Gohan over his school work, it cannot be disputed that she loves Goku and her family very much. This is shown at the end of the Buu Saga, when she is brought to tears and hugs Goku just over the thought of finally getting to live as a family of four with Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Also, she seems to worry about Goku the most when he develops a Heart Virus in the Androids Saga and Imperfect Cell Saga, caring for him and crying by his bedside. When she finds out that Goku is all better, she jumps out of Kame House and runs to Goku and gives him a big hug, to which Goku responds by swinging her around. She usually cries when she finds out Goku is injured or dead, or when he's home safe, clearly showing her love for her husband. Although Chi-Chi is insistent to Goku that Gohan's studies are more important than anything in the world, she, along with the rest of the characters around them, goes into shock when Goku actually agrees with her (in "Memories of Gohan"). She even goes as far as checking his temperature to make sure he was feeling well. Similarly in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge she worries about Goku when he insists Gohan finish his homework only to learn that Goku wanted Gohan to finish it so they could go camping. She is notable by emphasizing on Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger, and she also did not want Gohan to grow up without a proper education as Goku had. Therefore, she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fights, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, though she's always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed; nonetheless, it is often implied that Chi-Chi is proud of Gohan whenever he does fight, but refuses to admit it save for when he participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament and Intergalactic World Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. It can be implied that she probably does not want Gohan to fight after witnessing Goku almost get killed by Piccolo in the World Tournament and does not want the same to happen to Gohan. Nonetheless, in the Androids Sagas, Chi-Chi apparently grows more accepting of Gohan fighting, as she allows him to train because of the androids and attend the Cell Games, even though she did not want him to participate. The very last chapters of the Dragon Ball manga state that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Although Chi-Chi disapproves of fighting, it is stated by Goten that she taught him martial arts,16 just like her father did with her. Not only that but she was extremely strict on it as much as she was on Gohan about his education. Chi-Chi also allowed Gohan (and Goten) to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, although part of the reason she allowed this was because she was excited to see Goku again for the first time in seven years and because winning the tournament or even being the runner-up would allow Gohan to obtain enough money to pay for his college tuitions. Her training of Goten may have also been in response to Goku death and Gohan's defeat of Cell, causing her be more accepting of Goten learning the martial arts than she had been with Gohan. Chi-Chi has a somewhat negative opinion of Super Saiyans as she seems to associate the transformation with delinquency due to its hair color. This is shown when she first saw Gohan in his Full Power Super Saiyan form shortly before the Cell Games and mistakenly assumed that Gohan and Goku had dyed their hair (which is considered a sign of delinquency in japanese culture), unaware that it was a result of the transformation. Though she comes to understand that it a Saiyan transformation, she retains her initial negative opinion of the Super Saiyan form as she reacted negatively when Goten transformed while they were sparring. She is shown to have developed a friendship with Bulma, especially after Bulma's marriage to Vegeta, as Bulma understands the struggle of both being married to a Saiyan and raising half-saiyan children. However despite their friendship, the two have been known to argue especially when their children compete in tournaments as shown in Bojack Unbound and the 25th Martial Arts Tournament. Though she loves Goku, she is often frustrated by his tendency to focus most of his time on martial arts training instead of contributing to their family financially. In fact, it is implied that for most of her marriage, Chi-Chi relied on her father's wealth to support her and Goku financially to make ends meet. Her frustration over their financial situation is understandable given that Goku is naively ignorant when it comes to money (as he politely rejected 100 million zeni peace prize Mr. Satan offered him for his role in defeating Kid Buu and only relented after Goten pointed out that Chi-Chi would let him off work to go train if he took the money). Considering she grew up with her father's wealth, she may be frustrated by the fact that her husband is unable to provide the same for her and their children and implied to be somewhat envious of Bulma's wealth and quickly changed her opinion of Videl when she learned Videl lived in a mansion with 50 rooms, to the point she keenly asks Gohan if he was going to marry her. In Battle of the Gods and the God of Destruction Beerus Saga she was shown to be excited at the prospect of winning one of the prizes for the bingo tournament held at Bulma's birthday party. In Dragon Ball Super, after the defeat of Kid Buu, she forces Goku to work on their family's radish farm as a way for them to earn money after telling him that her father became poor due to a fire on Fire Mountain burying his treasure. However, after Mr. Satan gives Goku the 100 million zeni peace prize, she allows Goku to go train on King Kai's planet without a second thought, though. However she later forbids him from going to King Kai's to train after the events of the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, as their family had spent the 100 million zeni and once again broke, forcing him to go back to farming to support them, which shows she will let Goku go off and train as long as their family is well off financially. In addition to their family's radish farm, in the Dr. Slump crossover episode Goku vs Arale! The Earth Ends in a Wacky Battle?! Chi-Chi forces Goku to take a job as a security guard at the World Invention Conference after Mr. Satan had offered him the job, which would be easy for Goku to carry out due to his power and fighting abilities, as well as giving her husband a job that potential involves him fighting due to the nature of the work, as a way to satisfy her husband's love of fighting. With the birth of her granddaughter Pan, Chi-Chi becomes adamant that Pan be raised as a gentle girly-girl, so that she will not end up as another “''battle-loving idiot''”. She also wants Goku to be a good grandfather and not just fight all the time, to the point she forbids him from leaving with Whis to train under him alongside Vegeta so he can grow stronger to protect the Earth. Surprisingly, however she does not get mad after Goku blatantly disobeys her and leaves with Whis to go train, apparently accepting that Goku means well. Biography Background Chi-Chi was born on Age 737, which the death of her mother shortly followed the same year. When she was two years old, both her and her father the Ox-King were trapped outside their castle when a fire spirit was unleashed on it making it become Fire Mountain.8 During her childhood with the Ox-King, she was trained in martial arts, and is said to have behaved well around him. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Main article: Emperor Pilaf Saga Since her father's castle on Fire Mountain was impossible for both of them to reach, she was sent to retrieve the Bansho Fan from her father's old mentor, Master Roshi. Chi-Chi is first seen on her way to find Roshi while running away from a Dinosaur that she later decapitates with her helmet's blade and explodes with a blast from her helmet. Afterwards, she runs into Yamcha who she attacks with a laser beam fired out of her helmet since she is afraid of strangers. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamcha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid after realizing she is the Ox-King's daughter. When she first awakens, she views Yamcha as a threat and gets ready to attack. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him, because he had seen what happened to the dinosaur. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamcha runs away. Soon afterwards, she comes across Goku on his Flying Nimbus, who tells her that the Ox-King sent him to find her and take her to Master Roshi. While getting on the Nimbus, Chi-Chi accidentally pulls Goku's tail, revealing to Yamcha who was hiding, what Goku's weakness was. While riding the Flying Nimbus with Goku, he patted her genitals with his foot to determine her gender (in the edited version, he merely tells her that she should put more clothing on). Though Chi-Chi initially got angry and pushed Goku off the Nimbus (and comically crashed into a large rock afterwards), this act made Chi-Chi believe that Goku may be in love with her. This is when Chi-Chi falls in love with Goku, although due to Goku's much more naive personality, he does not realize what this means until he meets Chi-Chi again in the Piccolo Jr. Saga (when he does, he seems uncomfortable with it at first, but then gets used to it and eventually shows that he cares a lot about Chi-Chi). When they arrive at Master Roshi's, Roshi told both of them that he accidentally threw the Bansho Fan out and that he will have to put it out himself. Chi-Chi and Goku took the Flying Nimbus back to Fire Mountain to meet back up with everyone with Master Roshi riding Baby Gamera right behind them. Master Roshi demonstrated the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fire Mountain, but unfortunately, it destroyed their castle, as well. After Goku's friends get the Dragon Ball, Goku leaves. Just before Goku left, she asks Goku if he will think of her during his journey, to which he replies yes. Then, he asks her if she will think of him, which causes her to blush and giggle making Goku wonder if all girls are this silly. First Date with Goku Main article: Gohan's First Date During the Great Saiyaman Saga episode "Gohan's First Date", Chi-Chi tells Gohan, who had just been blackmailed into going on a date with Angela, of her first date with Goku through a flashback to when they were teenagers (though still with the appearance of pre-adolescent children); she claims that she forced Goku into it, but did not blackmail him. She told him to think of the "most pleasurable thing to do" and then coax her into doing it; naturally, Goku considered fighting the most pleasurable thing to do, and, though initially unwilling, Chi-Chi quickly got into it, surprisingly proving to be a fairly equal match for him. Looking back on it, Chi-Chi states that it was "a great first date". When this occurred is unknown, though it was presumably at an off-screen point sometime before Goku trained under Master Roshi, as he was not wearing the Turtle School uniform and instead wearing his blue uniform that he wore at the time he first met her. Red Ribbon Army Saga Main article: Red Ribbon Army Saga After the town at Fire Mountain was rebuilt and repopulated Chi-Chi grew lonely and waited for Goku. The Ox-King took Chi-Chi to the village psychic to tell her when Goku was going to come back. When the psychic said that he was approaching, Ox-King began to prepare for the wedding. While the wedding was being prepared, Chi-Chi picked flowers outside the village and Goku showed up and they talked for a while. Colonel Silver and his troops attacked the village making Goku and Chi-Chi get on the nimbus and help. Chi-Chi ended up taking out several soldiers while crying using the laser from her helmet. The Red Ribbon Army forced Goku to leave and continue his journey. Just before he leaves Chi-Chi asks him "What about the wedding?" to which Goku replies "I'll be back, I'll try some of that next time." Goku's naivete causes him to think that a wedding is some sort of food. When Goku came to Korin Tower during his time training to fight Mercenary Tao, he looked into a jar that showed what had happened before in the meadow where they were talking. King Piccolo Saga Main article: King Piccolo Saga Chi-Chi makes a brief anime only appearance in the King Piccolo Saga when Goku saves her father from King Furry's soldiers, who were to execute martial artists on King Piccolo's orders. She is depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Later, in the second half of the saga, she and Ox-King are seen at his castle following King Piccolo's defeat. Piccolo Jr. Saga Main article: Piccolo Jr. Saga ‎Three years later, Chi-Chi participates in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, hiding her name as "Anonymous" (匿名希望, Tokumeikibō, literally "Anonymous by Request"). Her number during the preliminary rounds of this tournament is 59. Chi-Chi goes up to Goku and says "Hi", but Goku does not recognize who she is, which makes her angry, calling him stupid. She is mainly upset because Goku forgot her name, and had never come back to keep "the promise", which Goku had forgotten about because he went straight to Kami's Lookout following the defeat of King Piccolo. She states that if Goku defeats her in the semi-final match, she will tell him why she is mad and what her name is (in fact, two have deduced her identity, Oolong and Master Roshi). In the match, Goku does so by simply throwing a punch at the air, the force of which knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring. She then reveals her identity, shocking everybody. Goku is shocked to realize that it was the little Chi-Chi he had met earlier and that she has grown up as much as he had, and gets even more of a shock when she reminds him of the promise he made her. He then reveals that he did remember it, but also that he promised that because he was unaware of what a bride was, which is a statement that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, Goku keeps his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. Chi-Chi then tells Goku she is in love with him, and he, not knowing what she meant by that, is confused because of his naive nature. She says "I'll show you" and kisses Goku on the cheek, leading to a humorous reaction from Krillin, and the applause of the crowd. She also apologized to Yamcha for not marrying him, as she still assumes that Yamcha is in love with her (thus getting Bulma very frustrated at Yamcha, as he did not tell her about the confession he made up to Chi-Chi when she was little). Goku remains unaware of the meaning of her emotional advances towards him for the duration of the tournament. Afterwards, in the anime-only filler conclusion to the Dragon Ball TV series, they go on several adventures to retrieve the Bansho-fan in order to put out the fire on Chi-Chi's mountain home (which was already destroyed in both the manga and anime) to save her father who was protecting her mother's old wedding dress for Chi-Chi to wear. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku become happily married with Chi-Chi in her mother's dress. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Main article: Vegeta Saga At the age of 20, Chi-Chi gives birth to her first son, Gohan. Four years later, during the time of the Saiyan conflict, Chi-Chi's husband Goku was slain in battle to defeat his brother Raditz, and her son Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo to be trained at Break Wasteland for the battle with the remaining Saiyans that were on their way to Earth. Chi-Chi found this out after going in rage at Kame House. One year later, she returned to Kame House and witnessed the battle against the Saiyans on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. After the battle, and Vegeta's retreat, she came with the rest of the Z Fighters' supporters to find her son, and recently revived husband had survived the battle, but both badly injured, and Gohan unconscious after transforming into a Great Ape. She completely ignored the near to death, broken Goku, and looked after her son, while angry at Goku for letting their own child fight against the Saiyans (although it was a decision which had been made by Piccolo, not Goku). Frieza Saga Main articles: Namek Saga and Frieza SagaCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Gun users Category:Martial Artist Category:Princess Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters support Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Human Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters